


Snake Charmer

by DarkRose878



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Horny hermione, Hot Sex, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRose878/pseuds/DarkRose878
Summary: Blaise and Theo arrived promptly to the prefect’s common room that Hermione shared with Draco at 10 P.M. Earlier that day, she’d passed him and Theo both invitations to meet her and Draco that night for another ‘study session.’ ‘Study session’ being the study of her body, of course...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Snake Charmer

Blaise and Theo arrived promptly to the prefect’s common room that Hermione shared with Draco at 10 P.M. Earlier that day, she’d passed him and Theo both invitations to meet her and Draco that night for another ‘study session.’ ‘Study session’ being the study of her body, of course, and how best to fuck her until she passed out. Sex was the ultimate stress relief, she’d discovered during her sixth year when the tension between herself and Draco burst and they ended up shagging in the library against the dusty books in the restricted section. After that, she’d made it her mission to enslave him to her body. She'd caught him in dark corners and forced his hand inside her soaked panties. She'd seduced him in the bath. She'd clutched his clothed penis under the desk in the library. She'd rubbed her breast against his arm when she passed him in the hallway. Until one night Draco sneaked into her room on his own, cast a silencing charm, and fucked her until first light.

Blaise soon followed after she gave him a blowjob in the showers, and Theo not long after that when Blaise and Draco invited him to one of their regular meetings in Draco’s room.

Tonight, she’d lit a few candles throughout the common room. Usually, she wore a set of the lace lingerie her lovers procured for her from Paris, but tonight she was feeling more horny and eager to get into the action, and she decided to show that by answering the door in the nude.

Of course, they had a secret knock in place so she wouldn’t answer the door for just anyone in such a state of undress. She still had her reputation as Head Girl to think about.

Thankfully, Draco had been appointed Head Boy for their eighth year, and their shared common room provided ample space and privacy for their nightly _activities_.

Most people she knew probably thought she was still a virgin; it gave her a secret thrill to be constantly banging three powerful Slytherins right under their nose. And her a Griffyndor at that. The supposed mud in her blood had obviously stopped being a repellant long ago.

Moving to the center of the room once the boys had settled in on the couch and stripped down to reveal their bare chests and the thick bulge in each of their boxers, Hermione opened a bottle of hot oil and dribbled it down her naked body. Past the stiffened peaks of her nipples. Past the trimmed tuft of hair surrounded her pussy. Past her sensuous thighs. She poured it down her stomach and spine until her golden body glistened with tiny streams of oil, which trickled down her ankles and feet.

Draco, Blaise, and Theo ogled her from their respective spots on the couch, each of their hands moving to massage their crotches as she began rhythmically rubbing the oil into her breasts. Passing one hand over her cunt, she spread her legs ever so slightly and teased her clit, rubbing at the soft nub of flesh as she swayed ever closer to them, her free hand still wrapped around her breasts. She pinched one nipple, then the other, revelling in the sharp pang of pleasure it gave her. Her skin was so sensitive as her fingertips drifted over her chest and stomach. Her cunt grew warm. She felt the muscles of her vagina contract and open again, needing something. Waiting to be filled. Longing to be filled.

Fuck, she needed a nice thick cock.

“Malfoy,” she murmured, approaching him where he lounged back in the center of the couch. “I want your cock first.”

“Is that so?” Draco replied, getting up. He pinched her nipples. “So demanding. Going to warm it for me like a good little girl, Granger?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, yanking down his boxers and cupping his balls. He stepped out of his underwear quickly and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, his cock tapping along her stomach.

She grabbed his shaft and gave it a firm squeeze.

Merlin, she loved cock.

She’d cast so many contraceptive spells at this point in her life, she barely had to think about the words anymore. Fucking was as much part of her day as eating and sleeping.

Sometimes it was more than sleeping. So much more.

Positioning Draco’s shaft at her entrance, she notched it inside her cunt while continuing to French kiss him. She sunk down on the thick slab of meat. Held it in place with her aching cunt. Merlin, his cock felt so good inside her. So fucking amazing. Draco groaned when her cunt contracted and dug his hands into the swell of her breasts. His swollen shaft fit her tight, needy cunt perfectly. She moved her hips ever-so-slightly, swirling his cock inside her pussy. She was balls deep in him, his sack ghosting over her pussy lips as she ground her hips against his penis glans. Wetness seeped out of her, coating his penis and his sack. He moaned into her neck, clawing at her breasts. Working a bit of wandless magic, she made her breasts swell up with milk, tripling their size, and as he kept squeezing the sweet white juice began flowing from them, mixing with the oil slicking their bodies.

Seeing this, Blaise freed his swollen cock, got up as well, and moved behind her. Grabbing the bottle of oil from the table, he poured more oil over her back and slicked it down her spine. All the nerve endings of her skin tingled with pleasure. Blaise massaged the oil into her butt cheeks while Draco rolled her nipples into sharper points and began sucking the milk from her heavy tits. He slid his fingers over her clit, gently rubbing the tender flesh crowning her wet flower. The fertile pink flower his cock was currently buried in. Meanwhile, Blaise grabbed her hair and turned her face to the side so he could access her mouth. Kissing her roughly, his tongue forced its way deep into her mouth. So far down her throat she nearly gagged but at the same time wished it was his cock instead. Her lips were already bruising from where Draco had bitten them, but Blaise showed no mercy as he bit down on them as well. She tasted the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth, and she swallowed it down greedily as she sucked Blaise’s tongue. Theo had stripped his boxers off and was kneeling at her feet, caressing them and rubbing the oil into her ankles and calves and between her toes. Blaise ground his cock against her butt crack. Hermione could feel how hard Blaise and Draco were, how much they wanted to take her, and she loved every second of it. All of their fat cocks were full of cum, and she would soon have all of them in her body.

Moving away from her mouth, Blaise began marking her neck with love bites. He stepped even closer so he could sandwich her between himself and Draco, between their hot, muscular bodies. Soon their collective sweat further lubricated her skin along with the oil, and she felt her pussy start to squirt all over the base of Draco’s cock. More slick dripped down her thighs, down his balls, mixing with the oil and sweat. Her whole body felt as drenched as her cunt and as sensitive. Draco bit down on her nipple, and she cried out. Blaise slipped his free hand around one of her breasts and squeezed the heavy tit. Milk sprayed onto Draco’s chest. Opening her up further, Draco slid one finger inside her cunt beside his cock. Blaise prodded at her other hole, lubricating it before he stuffed two fingers inside her. Theo was kissing her feet, sucking feverishly on her toes—she’d discovered early on that was a fetish of his—and she could feel all the stimulation start to work its magic on her core. But as she ground up and down on their fingers, swirling her pussy around Draco’s cock, she reminded herself that this was just a warmup. She’d magically enhanced her pussy and ass to easily take in more cocks than one, and that was exactly what she planned on doing tonight.

Suggesting that they move the party to her bed, it didn’t take long before she was spread out on her pristine white sheets that would soon be soiled with oil and milk and slick and cum. Theo did the honors of tying her hands to the bedpost. Without asking, he slid his cock inside her willing mouth, and she began sucking the meaty cock voraciously, eager to have another cock already inside her. Below Theo, Blaise sucked her milk and alternately attacked her breasts with his teeth and soothed them with his tongue, knowing how she liked a touch of pain along with her pleasure, while Draco sucked noisily on her nub, spreading her thighs so wide her muscles hurt.

Merlin, she loved this, how they used her and pleased her and used her some more.

Draco’s forearms pinned her legs down harder as he began fucking her earnestly with his tongue. She felt the wet organ slide in and out of her pussy in tandem with the huge cock filling her mouth. She couldn’t move, forced to fuck. And fuck she would. Not one to be outdone, she swirled her tongue around the head of Theo’s cock as it retreated and sucked hungrily at it when he forced it deeper in her throat. Grabbing her hair, he fucked her mouth faster, and she could feel the cock expanding in her mouth, his full, hardened balls slapping at her chin, yearning to shoot cum down her throat. She was ready for its salty goodness.

“Fuck, Granger,” Theo groaned as his body tensed. He jerked, then the first few spurts of cum sprayed on her tongue. He buried himself to the hilt in her mouth as his orgasm continued, and she guzzled the creamy seed even as her body shook with her own orgasm, her cunt quivering against Draco’s skilled tongue.

Theo pulled out of her mouth once they had both recovered and took a moment’s breath in the corner of the room, his cock softening.

There was no rest for her, however, as Blaise and Draco knelt on either side of her and began stroking their own cocks to completion. Within a minute or two, they were both cumming, drizzling their hot cum in her mouth and over her breasts and splashing it on the rim of her pussy. To show her appreciation, she swiped some of the seed onto her fingers and stuck them inside her cunt, twisting until it mixed with her own wetness.

Then Draco freed her hands, and Draco and Blaise took her place on the bed.

Crawling on top of them, she kissed the heads of their limp cocks and told them that next she wanted both of them stuffed in her pussy at once.

They were more than happy to oblige.

Hermione licked their nipples, curling her tongue around the sharp points while their cocks recovered. She waved her ass high in the air, taunting Theo with its thick perfection. Taking the hint, he came up behind her and smacked her jiggling ass cheeks with his hand until they stung. Then he licked up and down her ass crack, coating her hole with his saliva before he plunged his tongue inside, slowly fucking her ass with his tongue. Moving up the bed, she kissed Blaise, then Draco, knowing they could taste themselves on her tongue. Her ass tingled from Theo’s ministrations, the pleasure heating up her pussy, but she wanted more. Finally, Theo removed his tongue, but what she felt next wasn’t his cock. Instead, he had grabbed one of her eight inch dildos and was pushing it into her entrance. Wedging it deep inside her. Not just any dildo either, but one of her vibrating ones, she soon discovered as he clicked the vibrator on to its lowest setting and then began playing with the levels. The dildo was thick, smooth, and veined, made to feel like a real cock. As Theo slid it in and out of her tightest hole, she moaned, her pussy starting to drip again, the juices landing on the thighs of her two other lovers, whose cocks were growing back to their full length.

Squatting with Theo still playing in her ass, Hermione rubbed her wet pussy on Draco’s twitching cock. As she slid down his length, his balls rolled under her inside the thick lips of her labia and pressed against her clit. Her soaked cunt humped his cock and sack until he begged to be inside her, and she took his invasion easily.

Grabbing Blaise’s cock, she ordered him to slip his cock in next to Draco’s. Dipping his fingers in the flood of slick already pouring from her pussy, Blaise lubed his cock up and slid into her heat, hissing as he came in contact with Draco’s cock. Her pussy took them both easily, experienced cock-fucker that she was. Besides enhancing her cock-fucking holes, she’d been practicing for weeks, stuffing two dildos in her cunt at once, then in her ass. Now she was beyond ready to be fucked by these thick, powerful snakes. To be stuffed and fucked and stuffed and fucked again.

Snakes. That’s what they were. And she, the snake charmer.

Lining himself up with her tight hole already wrapped around the vibrator, Theo slid his snake into her ass, hissing as he met a little resistance. She quickly adjusted, used to being stretched in any number of ways. Then he turned the vibrator up to its highest setting and grabbed ahold of her aching breasts, milking them so that the milk spurted all over the bed. He rubbed her nipples feverishly, making them raw. Meanwhile the Slytherins in her cunt pounded her with their thick snakes in tandem like they couldn’t get enough of her sopping wet pussy. She loved the way their cocks shoved against each other roughly as they writhed inside her cunt, fighting for dominance, to be the first to cum inside her willing womb. Hot and soaked with sweat and cum, Hermione used her wild, sweaty hair to wipe her chest lightly, then slipped two fingers down to her clit. The hot bodies surrounding her made the air thick and humid, and she knew they would all need their release soon. It only took a few light touches for her to start cumming, and she soaked the two snakes in her cunt as they slithered in and out of her slutty hole. The muscle in her ass contracted as she spasmed, and soon she felt Theo seize up as his hot cum shot inside her ass. Draco and Blaise followed suit, pumping into her until she was sure her womb must be coated with cum.

Another orgasm crested over her at the thought of them knocking her up one day, and she cried out for them to keep fucking her until she came a hundred times. To use her holes at will until they reached the point of their most unfathomable ecstasy.

And hers.

Again and again and again.


End file.
